<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The more you get to know someone, the more annoying they become. by Narakyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774754">The more you get to know someone, the more annoying they become.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narakyu/pseuds/Narakyu'>Narakyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, ongoing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narakyu/pseuds/Narakyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Yorozuya goes back to their daily lives, doing odd jobs for others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The more you get to know someone, the more annoying they become.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to Abyss_In_Machines and loveatthirdsight for being my biggest inspirations, thank you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Open the damn door, I'm just a bit nervous after being away for so long y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up, I'm tired and I wanna go to bed, you stupid bum"  Kagura complained, rubbing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you should be calling the man that had basically raised you for over a year a bum, stupid child"</p><p> </p><p>"STOP ARGUING AND OPEN THE DOOR, EVEN AFTER TWO YEARS I FEEL LIKE NOTHING HAS CHANGED"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course nothing had changed, it's Edo. Shut it, stupid Megane or I'll beat your head into the pavement"</p><p> </p><p>After bickering for a while, they finally settled down and Kagura slid open the door to reveal a spotless home, courtesy of Shinpachi who had been cleaning the house regularly for the past two years, hoping that Gintoki and Kagura would return to the house eventually.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entering the room, Gintoki scanned his living room, noticing a pile of requests stacked atop his desk</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oi, Oi, nobody told me about this, are we becoming more popular now?" Gintoki grumbled, moving towards his desk</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I guess being the saviour of the world paid off" Shinpachi remarked, seating himself on the couch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he picked up one of the requests, his heart dropped after seeing many names on these requests, from the Demonic Vice Chief; Hijikata Toushirou to Yoshiwara's drunk terminator, Tsukuyo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shinpachi and Kagura leaned over to take a look at the familiar names on the requests written on the envelopes, along with a sum of money tucked inside.</p><p> </p><p>"At least now we'll have something to do." </p><p> </p><p>"Can we go out to eat tonight, Gin-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like we'll be busy for a while." Gintoki smiled, stuffing an envelope into the pocket of his Yukata.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>